


The Friendly Villain Market AU

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU-Market, Alternate Universe - Modern, Asexual Characters, Bobbin Lace, Crochet, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gilda Pellaeon: interfacing heiress, Hego Damask is a weave structures geek, I mean major fluffiness; it's so fluffy you're gonna quote Despicable Me, Knitting, Multi, Rule 63, Sith Shenanigans, Weaving, cuteness, eventually on the fibercrafts anyway, everyone except Shmi Venamis Ronderu and assorted Sith offspring, maybe sorta Thrawnlock, nalbinding, obscure and not so obscure fibercrafts, tatting, there might be something about Gravid the crazy librarian??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a market on a world not so dissimilar to our own, an assortment of SW villains vend in various foodstuffs and beverages, while dealing with their own personal entanglements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendly Villain Market AU

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty closely based on various details (as they were) of a real market in northern Kentucky, the Friendly Market. While a satisfied patron of many of the vendors, I am not actually closely acquainted with any of the people and as such this work of fiction is not intended at all to portray any aspect of real life accurately. Furthermore, beyond the basic nature of most of the shops and some branding aspects (no infringement intended), this story is based solely on my conceptions of the fictional characters therein and how they might interact in such a situation, rather than being based on real life.
> 
> This concept arose when one day in the grocery store (elsewhere), my head full of scarydogmaticalien's Grievku posts, I wondered about if Qaian was able to take up relatively peaceful butchery after her initial career as a general.
> 
> ...yes, I did give Plagueis and Sidious the two "colonel's" shops. ;) These actually draw on previous thoughts with A) my toying with a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory AU with Hego as the candy man--er, confectioner and B) in an AU, Palpatine's daughter eventually operating a spice shop (of the culinary variety not glitterstim) Yes, Zingiber is sort of a pun but the zingiberaceae family does provide ginger, galangal, turmeric, cardamom, and malagueta, so it is appropriate ;) I have also previously made Thrawn a cake decorator in a Discworld AU, but I figure she has the exacting nature suitable for pastry work. 
> 
> Attar is perhaps a funny name choice, but it arises both from a particular sonnet suitable for Dooku eliciting snickers from Cosanna at the phrase "damask'd roses" and that attar is indeed made from damask roses.
> 
> (It's worth mentioning that my ideas regarding Serennoan cuisine include a lot of near east influences with rosewater, cherries, nuts... mmm! This was conceived of before I learnt of the sad parallels of Kalee to Afghanistan as at the time I was not yet intrigued by Grievous. Really my purpose was to diversify the culinary influences on the GFFA, as, while I'm not aware of much food beyond ration type stuff being mentioned in the EU, my impression from fic is "AMERICA!" and in a hamburgers, french fries, milkshakes, and apple pie (no.) way rather than a nuanced treatment that incorporates the varied culinary influences, the magnificent native crops, and even the regional variances in mere country cooking... B/ )

A List of The Vendors At The Market:

Nome Quality Beverages: Nome & Son  
Skywalker's Delightful Tastes: Shmi Skywalker  
Zingeber Spices: Cosanna & Athos Palpatine  
indoor produce: Maul  
A Splendid Bite Oils & Vinegars: Nathaniel Daala, as a gift from Wilhelmina Tarkin  
Butcher's Block: Qaian jal Sheelal, Ronderu, and families  
Attar Creamery: Damask & Daughters  
Rose Blossom Bakery & Patisserie: Yavis Dooku (Bakery) & Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Patisserie)

Outdoor Vendors include:  
Piett Orchards, Desilijic Apiary, Gardulla's Greenhouses, & Hill Orchids

The fabric and recently yarn shop frequented by market denizens inclined to such pursuits is owned by Gilda Pellaeon and called:  
Lengthy Yarns and Short Tailes  
(recently she has been persuaded by the weaver Muun in residence to deal in looms, and her significant others and his sister have brought on a stock of esoteric lace making paraphernalia)

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon: Chapter 1 - Croquemboche...


End file.
